Martian Manhunter
| age (2010) = * (chronologically); * (human biological equivalent)Weisman, Greg (2010-11-12). Question #12687. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-04. | age (2016) = * (chronologically); * (human biological equivalent)Weisman, Greg (2013-05-06). Question #18523. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2013-05-06. | species = Martian | designation = 07 | gender = Male | relatives = Miss Martian (niece) (beast boy) (adopted) nephew) | affiliation = Justice League | powers = * Flight * Intangibility * Shape-shifting * Telepathy * Telekinesis | weaknesses = Extreme heat | first = 101 | voice = Kevin Michael Richardson }} Martian Manhunter (real name J'onn J'onzz, alias John Jones) is a Martian and a of the Justice League.Weisman, Greg (2011-09-29). "Question #13528". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-30. He is Miss Martian's mentor and uncle.$ Personality Martian Manhunter is a serious and level-headed voice of reason for the Justice League. He always speaks with politeness to his associates, both young and old, and has not shown any sign of anger or ego, although he can be stern at times. He is caring and protective of his niece, Miss Martian, who he initially did not bring to the Hall of Justice to meet with the other young heroes. Eventually he changed his mind and introduced her to the Team. He later visited her at the Cave to see how she was doing, multiple times. Physical appearance Martian Manhunter generally prefers to take the form of a tall, green-skinned humanoid. His head is completely bald, and his face is oddly proportioned, with heavy brows, thick lips and red eyes. His costume is primarily black, with red accents, and a large red belt and x-shaped straps across his chest. He always wears a blue cape that is fastened by gold clips. In his civilian identity of John Jones, he takes on the look of a bald, middle aged African American male with brown eyes. Weisman, Greg (2012-05-22). Question #15057. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-05-23. History Early life Weisman, Greg (2012-07-27). Question #15274. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-07-27. Martian Manhunter & Miss Martian - DC Universe Young Justice 4 Inch 2-Pack. Daxie Boy Toys. Retrieved 2012-02-17. The Martian Manhunter became one of the seven founding members of the Justice League. He lives in an apartment in Chicago. Weisman, Greg (2012-02-13). Question #14350. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-02-13. he discovered a martian girl who claimed to be his niece, stowed away on his ship on a trip back from Mars. Weisman, Greg (2013-02-28). Question #17907. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2013-02-28. Weisman, Greg (2011-05-02). Question #13280. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-04. 2010 When Batman, Flash, Aquaman and Green Arrow decided it was time to take steps in which to induct their sidekicks Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy into the League, J'onn and Red Tornado were both present at their first visit to the Hall of Justice. He welcomed them inside and gave them a short tour, culminating in the library, and which point Speedy confronted the adult heroes about all the stuff that had been kept from them such as the orbiting satellite headquarters called the Watchtower. As Speedy stormed off, Green Arrow inquired if J'onn was glad that he didn't bring "you know who" along, which J'onn couldn't help but agree with. After the sidekicks managed to defeat Blockbuster at Cadmus Labs, the League agreed that the kids had made an impressive team, and opted to turn them into the League's covert operative group. Seeing what the newly created Team had accomplished, J'onn decided it was time to introduce them to Miss Martian. in the Cave.]] Some time later, J'onn paid a visit to the Team's base inside Mount Justice, where he greeted his niece very warmly, and proceeded to watch the Team's first combat training sessions with Black Canary, shortly before they were assigned a mission by Batman. A few months later, he and Red Tornado helped Miss Martian and Superboy prepare for their first day of school. Martian Manhunter revealed that his Earth name was "John Jones", while Red Tornado went by John Smith", and suggested that Superboy might go by "John" as well. Superboy goes with "Conner", a name Miss Martian selected, and the last name "Kent", which Martian Manhunter suggested. Martian Manhunter and Superman took down the Terror Twins after their three-state rampage. Martian Manhunter fought and defeated the Headmaster. Following the attack on the Cave, Martian Manhunter helped repair the computer systems with Captain Atom. During the repairs he stopped and petted Sphere. After the Injustice League attacked several world cities with mutated plant creatures, the Justice League responded in full force. Aquaman and Martian Manhunter took care of a plant that had completely covered the Eiffel tower. They got help from Icon and Rocket. As part of the Team's training, Batman and Martian Manhunter devised a telepathic simulation that would teach them how to deal with an alien invasion after the League was killed in action. However, after Artemis was "killed" in the mission, Miss Martian's far superior mental powers took over the simulation. In order to regain control, he had to enter the illusion. But in the process, his mind was overwhelmed by the Team's emotional turmoil, and he could not remember why he entered. Only after all other members of the Team were killed could he get through to his niece. He "killed" her, so the telepathic trance would be lifted. He was shocked his niece possessed telepathic powers which, although crude, outmatched his own. He expressed his concerns to Batman, who had his hands full in consoling the Team after their traumatic experience. Martian Manhunter and Batman kept close watch on the Team, who were still not fully recovered from the trauma. After Superboy ran off with the transformed Sphere and reported back, Martian Manhunter agreed with Batman that they should investigate Sphere. Martian Manhunter fought alongside his niece at one of five flying ice fortresses that covered the United States with snow. He telekinetically destroys a defensive turret, before Zatanna brought the airship down. Martian Manhunter was with Batman to ease Green Arrow and Black Canary after viewing surveillance footage of Canary apparently kissing Superboy. J'onn assured her it was a common game on Mars, and Conner likely knew it wasn't Black Canary. It did not fully satisfy Dinah. Martian Manhunter took a vocal role in the discussion to admit more members to the Justice League. He feared that a larger League would spark opposing groups like the Injustice League. Superman offered him the opportunity to vote no on all candidates. After discussing Red Arrow's maturity, Martian Manhunter questioned age, as his niece was adult in human years, but not yet biologically. She was eventually added to the list of candidates. Martian Manhunter was present at the press conference about the induction of Atom, Doctor Fate, Icon, Plastic Man and Red Arrow into the League. After being made a slave of the Light's mind control, Martian Manhunter welcomed Vandal Savage aboard the Watchtower with a silent kneel of obedience. In the time he was enthralled, the Light used him and five other Leaguers to attack Rimbor. For sixteen hours, they went on a rampage, and told all present to beware the Justice League, and Earth. When Black Canary, Red Tornado and Red Arrow came to the satellite and Klarion discovered they weren't under mind control, he summoned the six heroes that were on a mission back to the base. Martian Manhunter wanted to attack Red Arrow, but he was taken down by an incendiary arrow. When the Team arrived, he fought his niece. Though he caught her trying to sneak up on him, she changed into her true form and placed him in a telepathic inferno. She then placed a cure-tech patch on him. 2011 Martian Manhunter was present at the debriefing of Red Arrow. 2015 Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado monitored the disappearance of several heroes, and held a conference with Mal Duncan and Nightwing about it. Martian Manhunter was one of several Justice League members who had responded to the emergency in Metropolis. He was unable to contact anyone inside the force field telepathically, nor could he density shift through the field. Manhunter and the others looked on as the alien ship fired an energy beam at the force field, to no apparent effect. Martian Manhunter decided to confront Metropolis's attacker. He levitated Flash and himself to the ship and hailed it verbally, telepathically and on all frequencies. They were backed up by a squad of Team members inside an invisible bubble generated by Zatanna. Martian Manhunter, the Flash, and Atom sneaked aboard the alien vessel, and were soon approached by the Collector of Worlds. Martian Manhunter telekinetically levitated the Collector, and attempted to disable him. However, the Collector's reinforced skeleton proved to be too powerful to dismember. Martian Manhunter and his team were eventually defeated by the Collector, and dropped, via a hatch, from the Collector's ship. The three heroes fell on top of the bottle. After Nightwing contacted Martian Manhunter that they were inside the ship, J'onn lifted Flash and Atom to safety. Martian Manhunter phased back aboard the ship, where those who had been on Kylstar's vessel had joined them. The original coludroid was destroyed, but dozens more coludroids showed up and surrounded the heroes. Nightwing and Atom persuaded the Collector to shut down the beam that shrunk the city. Back on the ground, Martian Manhunter discussed the double alien incursion with Captain Atom, Nightwing and the others. 2016 After an attack by Lobo on a Krolotean in the UN building, the League and the Team convened a meeting how to deal with the matter. Martian Manhunter brought his friend Adam Strange along, who could supply them with plenty of information on the Kroloteans, and a related theft on Rann. The League and the Team were split up into several squads to deal with the Kroloteans on Earth. After Gamma Squad saved hostages from the Kroloteans and destroyed their home base, Martian Manhunter arrived on the scene with the rest of the Justice League and the Team. Martian Manhunter interrogated a Krolotean captured by Robin, Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy in New Orleans. He tried for days to work on the translation of the alien language, but could not get through. Miss Martian interrupted the interrogation and extracted the information of the Krolotean's mind, which left him comatose. Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian broke in the Krolotean base on Malina Island, disguised as Kroloteans. While the Justice League and the Team were discovered by the Manta Troopers and the Kroloteans, they stole a data disk containing schematics of the Kroloteans and escaped the base. They entered the Bio-Ship and waited until the Team and the Justice League evacuated the base, before the bomb went off. They flew away in the ship, nearly being engulfed in the explosion. Martian Manhunter and the other accused Leaguers had to leave for Rimbor to stand trial for their actions under the Light's mind control. Martian Manhunter said goodbye to Miss Martian, and asked her to water the plants at his apartment. L-Ron showcased an image of Martian Manhunter to Despero, as one of Earth's most powerful beings that could challenged for a match. However, he moved on to other prospect contenders, due to Martian Manhunter's absence from the planet. Martian Manhunter watched on as Superman pleaded his case to the Tribune. When the trial was interrupted by a message that the Reach was on Earth, John Stewart explained their history to Martian Manhunter. Manhunter and the other Leaguers were found guilty of all charges and taken away. Superboy, Miss Martian and Adam Strange arrived in court, presented new evidence and argued the Tribunal should reverse its decision. After further deliberation, the charges against J'onn and the Leaguers were dropped and they were released from custody. As Manhunter and the other Leaguers walked the streets of Rimbor, ready to return to Earth, Vandal Savage broadcast a message through holographic monitors, declaring Earth off limits to alien invasion. Superman was skeptical about Savage's threat, but then Batman pointed to a giant satellite, the Warworld, passing through Rimbor. The League finally arrived at Mount Justice, J'onn among them. The mountain was in ruins, and Superman wondered whether they were already too late in dealing with the invasion that embroiled the Earth before and during their absence. Members of the Team descended from the heavens, acting as a welcoming committee. Batman asked Aqualad, who in their last meeting was still a traitor, what happened there. Aqualad reassured them that the crisis has passed, but not without loss. When the Team was summoned to the mission room for a face-to-face meeting with members of the League, Martian Manhunter was among the leaguers present. Batman informed them that they would now operate side-by-side with the Justice League from the Watchtower. Not because Mount Justice was destroyed, but because they earned the right to do so. The League then left the Team to its own devices. Powers and abilities Like all Martians, the Martian Manhunter possesses a lengthy number of abilities, including the following: * Physical abilities: ** Shape-shifting: J'onn is capable of shape-shifting. He takes the form of John Jones to show Superboy his Earth Identity. He later takes the form of a Krolotean on a mission. *** Malleability: J'onn's malleability was copied by the android Amazo. When controlled by the Starro-tech he shifts his body from back to front to apprehend Miss Martian who was sneaking up behind him. *** Healing: ** Camouflage: Weisman, Greg (2016-01-14). Reply. Facebook. Retrieved 2016-01-14. making him almost -- but not completely -- invisible . Weisman, Greg (2011-02-25). "Question #13078". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-26. }} ** Super strength: Weisman, Greg (2011-11-28. "Question #13712". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-29. .Weisman, Greg (2016-01-16).Reply. Facebook. Retrieved 2016-01-16. ** Durability: Weisman, Greg (2011-11-28. "Question #13712". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-29.Martians are also immune to human diseases. }} ** Density shifting (intangibility): J'onn is capable of altering the density of his body, which results in him being able to phase his body through solid matter .Weisman, Greg (2016-01-16).Reply. Facebook. Retrieved 2016-01-16. * Mental abilities: ** Telepathy: Telepathy comes naturally to Martians. J'onn can establish a telepathic link with everyone in proximity, allowing for the sharing of thoughts and memories. He used it to create a mental training simulation for the young heroes. *** Multilingualism: J'onn can speak Martian and English. He can also psychically translate languages. However, the Krolotean language was too complex with fundamentally different structure, that J'onn was unable to facilitate translation despite working for days on the task. ** Telekinesis: J'onn is capable of moving solid objects solely with the power of his own mind. *** Flight: .Weisman, Greg (2011-11-28. "Question #13712". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-29. Equipment *'Organic clothing:' J'onn wears organic clothing that can change size, shape and colour in response to his mental commands. Weaknesses * Heat: J'onn can be weakened when exposed to direct heat or fire, or even a telepathic simulation of it. Appearances Background in other media * J'onn J'onzz is often considered one of the first Silver Age heroes. An alien stranded on Earth, he became a police detective until, one day, his fellow Martians would come get him. Especially in the Silver Age, he had a vast array of powers, often gaining new ones as the plot demanded it. Later appearances give him a more specific power set. * The costume that J'onn wears in the show is the second costume he wore in the comics. It was also the costume that J'onn died in during Final Crisis. J'onn was brought back to life during the Blackest Night crossover. * Young Justice marks J'onn's 4th animated incarnation. He has previously appeared in the DCAU (Justice League, Static Shock, and Justice League Unlimited), The Batman, Batman: Brave and the Bold, and in the DC animated movies Justice League: The New Frontier and Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with mental powers Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Individuals with the ability to shape-shift Category:Justice League